The present invention relates to a technique which is effectively applicable to a resin removing technique in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device (or a semiconductor integrated circuit device).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-157761 (Patent Document 1) discloses a conventional tie bar cutting method in which, with use of a punch set inside a press metal mold and a die precisely fitted therein, there is achieved simultaneous piercing of leads of a lead frame 2 exposed from the mold resin, a resin dam part produced between the leads, and a tie bar part. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-157761 discloses a method in which the resin dam part is irradiated with a laser beam, the resin of the dam part is melted with the heat caused thereby to be removed and, then, the tie bar part is cut and removed with use of the punch.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-142664 (Patent Document 2) discloses, as one example of a conventional method for manufacturing a resin-sealed semiconductor device, a technique as follows. That is, according to the above technique, a lead frame which has a tie bar is used. A dam resin, which is formed between external leads arranged from the resin seal part to the tie bar and which is almost as thick as the external lead is cut and removed by a metal mold. Moreover, the dam resin is cut and removed by independent use of a honing method of spraying the powder of resin or glass together with high-pressure air and high-pressure water and a method of spraying high-pressure water after electrolytic degreasing, etc. Still further, the dam resin 4 is cut and removed by combining the above methods with the removal using a metal mold. Still further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-142664 discloses a technique in which, after the dam resin is cut and removed, an external lead (a lead exposed from a sealing body) is cut and formed into a predetermined shape.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 4 (1992)-157761    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 7 (1995)-142664